The Fight
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: Will love blossom between Draco Malfoy and Cali Rose Snape or will her secret be revealed? Takes place between DH 1 & 2 and includes Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

TItle: The Fight

Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Cali Rose Snape

Rating: M

A/N: I own the idea and Cali Rose Snape

Chapter One

Fearing that her secret would soon be revealed, Cali took extra steps to ensure that it never comes out about her being the daughter of Lord Voldemort, she knew that it wouldn't end well if it did come out, the only one who really knew was Snape and he'd been entrusted with Cali Rose's welfare since she was just two months old and Voldemort did visit his daughter when he got the chance to do so and he wanted her to be kept safe and protected. "You still understand what I require of you, Severus?" Voldemort said in a high, cold voice. "Yes, my Lord." Snape replied calmly. He'd already answered this question about a thousand times before, yet Voldemort insisted on asking it continuously. "I warn you Severus," Voldemort said sternly, "If anything happens to my girl, something will happen to you. Do you understand me?" "Yes, my Lord." Snape said cooly." Voldemort walked slowly around Snape, a disbelieving look on his face. Snape was starting to get annoyed, he had, after all had this same conversation with Voldemort everyday for the past 16 years. "I have told you again and again, my Lord, your daughter is safe with me. I do after all have some experience looking after children." Voldemort, who was still pacing, stopped abruptly, "You?" He said disbelieving, "what experience do you have looking after children?" Snape did not answer right away. Finally, after several minutes, Snape answered. "When a flower dies another one is always there to look after what it left." Voldemort was not a fan of euphemisms, however, he'd known Snape far to long to be thick enough to try and get him to say what he actually meant. "Very well, Severus." Voldemort said. And, at that moment, he disapparated.

Even through her years at Hogwarts, Cali Rose gave up on ever being friends with Draco, to her it seemed like a lost cause and one that she didn't think worthy of, she just didn't know that Draco had liked her too, he just never told her, but as Cali Rose was heading back to her dorm, Draco watched her from a distance just wondering how he would talk to her and actually get to know her, Draco sighed, "She is so perfect. Why, not even Pansy Parkinson can measure up to her. But no, surely someone like her ... someone so beautiful would never love me." He did like her but was too scared to admit how he felt about her, even as they were in the same classes, he wanted to find some way of knowing her. "If only she'd talk to me," Draco thought desperately to himself, "If only she'd acknowledge that she even notices my existence."

Cali Rose had no idea that Draco Malfoy liked her, he really wanted to tell her, but had no idea how to even tell her how much he likes her, he also noticed how beautiful her eyes were, blue like his. "Surely that's a sign we're meant to be together." Draco thought. " Draco really wanted to know her but didn't know how to even talk to her, not knowing what kind of person she was and if she would be interested in him at all. "How?" Draco was asking himself in all of his waking moments, "how can I talk to her? If I want to have any shot at getting her to like me, I'll have to speak to her. But she is so perfect, I sure she'd never love me, especially because of who I've got for parents."

Cali Rose had no idea that Draco Malfoy liked her, he really wanted to tell her, but had no idea how to even tell her how much he likes her, he also noticed how beautiful her eyes were, blue like his, Draco really wanted to know her but didn't know how to even talk to her, not knowing what kind of person she was and if she would be interested in him at all.

"Lucius," Narcissa said calmly, "Have you noticed Draco been behaving deviantly lately?" "What?" Lucius replied, he was clearly only half listening to his wife. "Draco," Narcissa repeated, "he hasn't been himself lately. I think there might be something wrong with him." Narcissa 's voice was hurried and frantic . "Or he likes somebody." Said Lucius unconcernedly. At that moment Draco walked in the room, "Father. Mother," he said slowly, "can I ask you something?" Narcissa and Lucius both turned to look at their son. "Certainly, Draco." Lucius answered. Draco, who still wasn't sure what the best way to tell his parents his feelings, took a deep breath and said very quickly, "I want to spend my life with Cali Rose." Lucius and Narcissa blinked. "What?" They said in unison. "I - want," Draco repeated slowly and clearly, "to - spend - my - life - with - Cali Rose." Lucius continued to stare at his son, Narcissa ran forwards and began hugging Draco. "Oh, Draco," She said happily, "congratulations. So you've finally found a girl who meets your standard?" "Yes." Draco said as he began gasping for air. "Mom." Draco said sternly. "What? Oh, sorry." Narcissa let go of her son. It took a few minutes for Draco to regain his breath having almost been suffocated by his mother. Lucius, who hadn't said anything since Draco's announment, finally spoke, "When you say Cali Rose, do you mean Snape's goddaughter?" "Yes." Draco said slowly. He wasn't sure if his parents approved of Cali Rose or not. But to his surprise, both his parents began to smile and clap.

The next day, Draco rose at the crack of dawn. Today was the day he'd finally confide his feelings to Cali Rose. Draco dressed, left his dormitory and headed up the staircase leading to Cali Rose's dormitory. When Draco opened the door he saw Cali Rose lying in her four poster bed, sound asleep. Not wanting to upset her, Draco descided he'd stand and wait for her to wake. For twenty minutes, Draco stood against the wall, waiting. He was desperate not to look at Cali Rose; he didn't want her to think anything bad of him. After half an hour, Draco decided he'd wait in the Common Room for Cali Rose. He turned to leave, when suddenly someone spoke. "Don't go, Draco." It was Cali Rose. Apparently she hadn't been asleep. Cali Rose sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Come here, Draco." Cali Rose said softly. To Draco, Cali Rose's voice was like an angels'. Draco's nerves were beginning to get the better of him. When he began to walk towards Cali Rose, he found that his legs seemed to be made of jelly. Now, barely a foot away from her, Draco could see truly just how beautiful she really was. "I-I-I," Draco stuttered. Clearly he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Cali Rose and Draco stood and stared at each other for several minutes. An unnatural silence filled the air. Both Draco and Cali Rose desperatley wanted ask each other the same question, but too were scared of what the answer would be. Finally, unable to bare it a moment longer, Draco and Cali Rose both said at the same time, "Do you want to get a drink together?" Draco and Cali Rose were astounded that they both wanted the same thing. Draco didn't know what to say or do, but Cali Rose did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaned forwards and kissed him. It couldn't 've lasted longer then a minute, but to Draco it felt like an iternity. "I've waited to long for that." He said quietly. "So have I, Draco." Cali Rose replied. Holding hands, Draco and Cali Rose headed out of the dormitory and down to the Common Room.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even as Draco and Cali Rose shared their first kiss together, neither knew what the future held for them both, Draco still wanted the chance to get to know Cali Rose and see what it would be like, he still had to ask her to be his girlfriend, Draco also wanted to share another kiss with her, he really cared about her and wanted them to be happy together, he was gonna tell her that certain people were trying to find out more about her private life, he had no idea as to how Cali would take this, she would then tell him that her life had to be private from those around her, Draco understood this and knew that Cali would tell him when she was ready to do so. As they sat in front of the Common Room fire together Draco began to talk to Cali Rose,"You know Potter and his friends, Weasley and Granger," Draco asked tentitavly. Cali Rose turned to look at Draco, "You mean that dimwitted moron who thinks he's better than everybody just because he has a stupid scar," Cali Rose said unconcernedly, "Yeah, what about him?" Cali Rose was dreading what Draco would say next, she thought he'd somehow found out about her father. "Well," Draco said slowly, "Potter and his friends have been nosing into your private buisness. I've seen them at it." "No matter." Cali Rose said casually. Draco gave her a puzzled look. "I shall deal with Potter later," Cali Rose replied,"but for now, Draco, I just want to spend time with you." Draco began to blush, and it was extremely noticeable on his pale skin, he knew this was the time to tell Cali Rose how long he'd liked her. "You know," Draco said, "I've liked you for a long time." It was Cali Rose's turn to start blushing. "And I, you, Draco." She said. "Do you want to go to out sometime?" Draco asked so quickly he was positive she'd say 'No'. Cali Rose was, indeed, surprised at Draco's sudden transition from being too nervous to even speak to her to asking her on date. On the contrary she wa delighted he'd asked the question not her. For answer, Cali Rose didn't speak, she simply leaned forwards and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco smiled and began to blush darker than ever. His normally pale face was now the colour of a beet. As they sat in the Common Room alone, they shared another kiss. After several minutes Draco said, "I know Snape's your godfather." Cali Rose backed away slightly at these words. "Does that bother you?" She asked nervously. "Of course not," Draco said, "Professor Snape is my favourite teacher." Draco wrapped his arm around Cali Rose. "I wouldn't mind even if you said Voldemort was your father. I love you." Cali Rose didn't say anything. "You can tell me the truth when you're ready," Draco said, "just remember this, I will always be true to you." "Thank you, Draco." Cali Rose said softly.

Being together was something they always wanted and now they were together at long last, Draco was happy to know that Cali wanted him in the same way that he did and he would also tell her that he'd always liked her but was scared to say anything about it.

Cali cuddled in close to Draco, she cared about him and placed her hand on his as they got to know each other and get used to being in a relationship together properly..

Finally being with Draco was good for Cali and she loved him too, after about six months of being together, Cali Rose decided to confide in Draco about what he'd said six months earlier about Voldemort being her father and also that Snape had raised her since she was two months old Cali had no idea how Draco would react to it, however she decided it was best not to procrastinate the task any longer. She lead Draco out on to the grounds and along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Once tgey had walked half around the Forest they were well out of earshot of anyone in the grounds. To make absolutey sure unwanted people weren't around ( Potter and his friends were still trying to find out Cali's secret, they had got close but couldn't find anything, Snape had been sneaky enough to keep it a secret from prying eyes, it was part of the promise he made to Voldemort in regards to Cali Rose.) Cali Rose pulled out her wand, pointed it in front of her and muttered Homenum Revelio. Nothing happened. With that, Cali Rose turned to Draco and began to confide with him, her dark secret. "My father is Lord Voldemort," she said, "My father is the cause of the death of all those people. After Potter destroyed my father's powers, I was sent to live with my godfather, Snape. Now, my father is out somewhere planning his revenge." Draco was looking at Cali Rose, stunned. He had expected something like this, but there was one thing still puzzling him, "If Voldemort's your father," he asked, "who's your mother." "I don't know." Cali Rose said quietly. "What?" Draco looked confused. "My mother died giving birth to me," Cali Rose answered, "the only person who knew who my mother was, was my father." Cali Rose sat down on the ground with her head in her hands and began to cry silently. She didnt know why she was crying, but she suddenly felt distant and sad. Draco sat down beside her and began to comfort her. Cali Rose and Draco were happy to be together and they were happy, when the Battle of Hogwarts started and Draco had to keep Cali safe from the whole saga, he needed her to be safe, Draco loved her so much, also Lucius and Narcissa finally got to meet Cali Rose as well, they liked her and saw that she was good for Draco, they also understood why Draco wanted to protect her from harm. "Well done, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said. Cali knew how much she loved Draco and their relationship was happy, as Potter came against Voldemort, it was a fight to the death, Cali had no idea that she would also lose her father when Potter killed him, it was then up to Draco who had to see Cali and break the tragic news that her father was dead, Draco would also see Cali break down at the loss of her father, he knew that she would need him more than ever.

Draco had no idea how to help Cali with the loss of her father. "Will Cali Rose go back to living with Professor Snape?" Draco asked his parents. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged gloomy looks. "I'm afraid, Draco," Lucius said, "that is not possible." "What, why? Draco asked frantically. "Because Professor Snape died in the battle." Lucius replied. His tone told Draco that he'd much rather not discuss the topic. "But," Draco said, beginning to cry, "with both Voldemort and Professor Snape dead, Cali Rose will have to live in an orphanage." Streams of tears poured down Draco's face. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, or whether he'd ever cried at all. But the thought of Cali Rose going to live at an orphanage was one Draco couldn't bear. "How would you like it," Narcissa asked, "If Cali Rose came to live with us?" Draco looked up at his mother. "Can she?" He asked. "Of course." Narcissa replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Cali packed her stuff and moved into Malfoy Manor. She hoped to feel at home, she had a room next to Draco's and there was a door that they could open and wander into each other's room.

As Draco kept a close eye on how Cali was doing he began to worry about her. She wanted to find out who her deceased mother was and she would have to ask Draco to help her. "Draco," Cali said one afternoon, "I require your assistence." Draco looked at her then spoke. "Why are you talking like someone from the eighteenth century?" He asked. "Just say 'I need your help.' " Cali began to laugh. "OK," she said still laughing, "I need your help." Draco already knew what Cali wanted help with. You want to find out who your deceased mother is don't you?" He asked knowledgably. "Yes." Cali replied. "Very well." Said Draco.

Cali knew that she was a pure-blood like Draco and his family, she wanted to know what her mother looked like and if Cali resembled her in any way. In the sitting room, in an old wooden chest, Draco found a photograph that looked as though it had been taken some twenty years previously. It was a photograph of his mother and a woman whom Draco didn't recognize, however she looked like an older version of Cali. Narcissa was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Draco, carrying the photograph, walked into the kitchen to talk to his mother. "Mother," Draco asked politley, "who's this woman in this photograph?" Narcissa put down the spoon she'd been using to stir the soup and turned to look at the photograph Draco was holding. "Why, it's Sinistra Lowe." Narcissa answered. Draco glanced down at the photograph again. This had to be Cali's mother.

Cali was in her room sitting up on the bed holding her teddy bear that Snape had got her when she was a baby and it was all Cali had of her godfather who she missed so much.

Cali was sitting in her room alone, while Draco was talking to his parents' as they asked Draco what hsi future was with Cali, Draco loved her and he had been her rock in the aftermath of loss of her father and godfather Severus Snape, as Cali was trying to deal with her loss, she even felt more alone than ever before, she just had no idea just how much of a rock Draco would be to her at this time.

Draco was worried about Cali and he then confided in his father about it. Lucius gave Draco some advice and when Draco went to find Cali, she wasn't in her room; he found her outside sitting up on a rock with her back to him. She was cold but he wrapped a fuzzy blanket around her, Cali then told Draco how she was feeling and he held her close to him. "Why didnt I ask my father about my mother when I'd had the chance? Why did I wait? Now I'll never get the chance." Draco knew that she needed him more than ever right now.

Later that night, Draco heard Cali softly cry in her room. He went to check on her, before he comforted her, when Narcissa saw that and then Draco asked his mother, "May I stay in Cali's room to make sure she's alright?" Narcissa agreed and she then left the room again. Cali was cuddled in close to Draco, she just didn't want to be alone, she was too upset to be on her own right now..


	4. Chapter 4

Cali had no idea that Narcissa knew her mom, and Draco wondered how Cali would react to the news and also the photo that he'd found as well. He watched her sleep for a bit, he wanted to know more about Cali's mom and decided to ask Narcissa about it not knowing what she would tell him about Sinistra Lowe and also about Voldemort. "What people don't know," Narcissa told Draco, "is that Sinistra Lowe's death was no accident." "It wasn't?" Draco asked. "Oh, no," Narcissa continued, "Voldemort had intended her to die. I don't know exactly what he did to her though." Draco was shocked, but he knew Cali had the right to know.

Draco now knew the tragic truth about Sinistra Lowe and he had no idea how Cali would react to it either. He didn't know that Cali had an aunt either who never knew that Cali exisited. Cali's aunt was unaware that Sinistra had a child with Voldemort, but knew that Sinistra was dead, she wanted to know what happened to Cali.

Even as Cali was with Draco, they were happy together and had a good relationship. Draco knew how much he loved her and also how much she meant to him, he was also wondering what his future was with Cali. He seeked advice from his father about what he should do. "Father, what should I do about my relationship with Cali." Draco asked. "Embrace it." Lucius replied.

Cali was special to Draco and they loved each other so much. Later one night, Cali was asleep in her room, she sighed as she slept. Draco watched her sleep for a while, before he then went to bed himself. The advice of his father lingering in his mind. _Embrace it_. _Embrace it_. _Embrace it_.

The future that Draco wanted with Cali was what he wanted just like his parents',but Draco wanted it to be at the right time. He wanted to spend time with Cali, he loved her so much and knew that she was his and always would be.

Cali needed Draco more than ever right now. Even as Cali was on her downward spiral, also Lucius was worried about Cali too. He found her down by the lake, saw that she was bleeding and realised that she'd tried to end it.

Lucius needed her to be ok, Draco needed her too. After around six months, Cali had kind of gotten back to normal but she hadn't spoken much about it. She had noticed that Draco had been acting differently around her and it made Cali wonder why; she didn't know that Draco wanted them to get married and settle down.

Draco wanted it to be perfect and also romantic. He had help from his father as well. "How should I propose to Cali?" Draco asked his father. "We will go to Borgin and Burkes," said Lucius, "and find you a ring." "Really, father," Draco asked, "Borgin and Burkes?" Lucius considered Draco's question for a moment. "Very well," he said calmly, "where would you like to go?" Draco thought about this: Where did he want to go? He knew the one thing which could be bough in a store that Cali loved most were Owls. "I want to go to the Magical Menagerie." Draco finally replied. "Of course, Draco" Lucius decided it was best not to question Draco. Lucius looked at Draco. "Ready?"

He asked. "Ready." Said Draco. At that moment Draco and Lucius apparated. Moments later the reappeared infront of the Magical Menagerie. "Here we are, Draco," saud Lucius, "do you know white you're looking for?" "Yes." Draco replied firmly. Without another word, Lucius and Draco entered the Magical Menagerie. It took Draco less than 10 minutes to find the owl he was looking for. A male snowy owl with black wing tips. "This is the one, Father." Lucius payed for Cali's owl than he and Draco exsited the Magical Menagerie and apparated.

Narcissa had been there for Cali as well, they wanted her to feel part of the Malfoy family and knew what Draco wanted from their relationship, Lucius had given Draco something so he could ask Cali to marry him and he hoped that she will agree to marry him.

Out in the middle of the vast yard of Malfoy Manor at high noon, Draco was down on one knee infront of Cali. Holding the owl his father had just bought in both hands, Draco proposed. "Cali Rose Snape. Will you marry me?" Cali didn't have to think, she knew what her answer was going to be, "yes, Draco," she said happliy, "of course I will." Cali was now admiring the beautiful owl Draco had gotten her. "What will you call him?" Draco asked curiously. "Black Dragon." Cali replied.

As Draco put the ring on her finger, he smiled knowing how happy they were together; he loved her. Cali's owl was sitting on her shoulder as Cali and Draco smiled knowing that they were gonna get married.

Draco went to tell his parents' the good news about him and Cali's engagement. "Father. Mother," Draco said zealously, "Cali and I are getting married." Lucius and Narcissa's faces broke into smiles, "Congradulations, Draco." They said in unison. Cali was getting to know her owl better. Cali was happy and she loved him, Narcissa told Draco that he and Cali could now share a room together.

Cali took her owl into her room and it flew up to the ledge then settled into the home. Draco watched her from the doorframe. He loved her and then would tell her what his mother said about them sharing a room. "My mother said qe can share a room,"! Draco told Cali, "but only if you're ready." "Oh, Draco, that's wonderful." Cali said happily.

Cali loved Draco deeply and she also loved the ring that he gave her too. She was even considering taking on the Malfoy name when she and Draco married.

Cali loved Draco and she was glad to be engaged to him, she loved him with all her heart and she knew that her future was with him and she was everything to him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Cali was considering taking the Malfoy surname she decided to confide in Draco about it and wondered how he would react to her taking his last name. She was sitting in her room when he checked on her and she asked him how he felt about it. "Draco. What do you think about me taking the Malfoy name?" Cali asked consernedly. Draco took a moment to consider this. How did he feel about Cali taking his surname? Cali was Pureblood after all so she wouldn't be discriminating the name. But, was it a good idea? Draco couldn't find any flaws in Cali inherriting the Malfoy name. "I think it's a marvalous idea." Draco answered.

Fortunatley, Potter and his nosey friends had not found out about Cali and Draco's engagement.

Cali visited Snape's final resting place. She knew how much she missed him and even Draco knew too. He had been a rock to her ever since the Battle of Hogwarts happened and it also happened to be where Cali found the grave of her deceased mother. She sighed and told her about Draco and that they were getting married. "Guess what, mother," Cali whispered, "Draco Malfoy and I are getting married." Cali knew her mom couldn't hear her. Talking to a grave was like talking to a brickwall, but still, it brought comfort to Cali.

Draco watched her and knew that he was always gonna be there for her, no matter what happened. They loved each other so much and later that night, they slept together for the first time.

Cali went back over to Draco, she cuddled into him as they headed back to Malfoy Manor, Cali loved Draco and knew just how happy he made her feel, they had a stong bond and loved each other so much and Draco kissed Cali lovingly, as Cali kissed him too, they were happy together.

Draco knew that Cali was everything to him, even when Cali asked Narcissa about her mother, Narcissa told Cali what her mother was like and as Cali listened to Narcissa, it made Cali smile knowing that she looked so much like her mother, even with the blue eyes which were not like Voldemort's, Cali also asked Narcissa if she thought that her mother would be proud of the way she was brought up by Snape and also being with Draco.

Narcissa told Cali that he mother is proud of her and knows that she is happy, Narcissa tells Cali that she makes Draco happy, Cali smiled at hearing that from Narcissa, when Cali gives her a hug to thank her, Cali loved Draco with all her heart and knew how much she meant to him, she was so excited about being a Malfoy when she and Draco tie the knot soon.

Draco went to Cali and he kissed her lovingly knowing that their love for each other was solid and happy.

As they made their plans for their wedding, Cali decided that she wanted to wear white and wanted to find the perfect dress for her wedding to Draco, it made Cali smile knowing that she was gonna be Draco's wife soon, she was happy about it.

Cali loved Draco and knew how protective he was of her, they had been through a lot together and knew how much they loved each other, Draco was happy to have Cali in his life and he couldn't wait to marry her and settle down together.

Draco hoped that he and Cali would have a family of their own when the time was right, he wanted to keep Cali safe and make her happy, he owed it to Snape and to Cali's mother as well.

Cali slept close to Draco at night, she loved to feel close to him, they loved each other so much and had a strong bond together, even Cali knew that both Narcissa and Lucius welcomed her into their family, she was perfect for Draco and they both knew it too, Cali was everything to Draco and so much more.

Both Cali and Draco were glad that Potter and his cronies never found out about Cali being the daughter of Voldemort, they could now focus on planning their wedding and being together, Cali was lucky to have Draco in her life, she loved him with all her heart and always would for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Cali's wedding day was only a week away. Draco was spending time with Cali as they were alone in Diagon Alley looking for stuff. Potter and the others saw them together and wondered why, but as Draco and Cali were getting some new bedding for their bedroom at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa had also agreed to allow Cali and Draco to live their married life there.

As Potter and the others saw Cali with Draco, they wondered why she was with him. "Blimey," said Ron, pointing at where Cali and Draco were, "What's Cali doing with Draco?" Harry and Hermione looked where Ron was pointing. "I don't know." Said her Hermione. "Seems fishy." Said Harry. Harry began walking towards Draco and Cali. "Harry," Hermione said in a stern whispering voice, "what are you doing?" "Being my father." Harry answered. Ron looked at Hermione. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron whispered to Hermione. "I don't know," Hermione whispered back, "that he's being nosey I suppose." "We should stop him," Ron said matter-of-factly, "knowing Malfoy, he'd probably murder Harry right there if he tries to bud into his private business." Hermione agreed. Harry was just a few feet away from Malfoy and Cali. Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Harry and whispered Incarcerous." A long rope shot out of the end of Hermione's wand wand and wrapped itself around Harry. Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry who was now unable to move. "What are you doing?" Harry asked rather annoyed. "Saving your life." Ron and Hermione answered together. Harry didn't understand fully what they meant, but after Hermione performed the countercurse he decided that it was best to let Cali and Draco be. The trio turned their backs on Draco and Cali and began walking away.

Cali had her arm around Draco's waist. She really loved Draco and was excited about their future together and also starting a family of their own soon.

One night when Draco and Cali let their passion get the better of them, Draco and Cali decided to go scuba diving, but they both forgot their gear.

Cali always cuddled in close to Draco when they slept together, they loved each other so much.

Even as the trio were wondering why Cali was with someone like Draco, when they looked in the paper a few days later and there was a wedding notice about Cali and Draco, Potter looked at it and saw that Cali's maiden name was Snape, he discussed this with Ron and Hermione. "Snape?" He said suspiciously. "Does this mean she's Snape's daughter?" Harry asked. "Seems like it," Ron answered, "I mean to say, how many people are their in Britian with the surname Snape?" Hermione was gazing at Harry and Ron with 'you're so stupid expressions'. "What are you looking at us like that for?" Ron asked Hermione. "You don't think do you?" Hermione asked. "What that supposed to mean?" Harry and Ron exclaimed together. "You think Snape is Cali's father, right?" "Yeah" said Ron and Harry. "Well, we all know Cali can't be Snape's daughter." Hermione said plainly. "Oh yeah", said Ron, he was feeling annoyed that Hermione was once again out smarting him, "why's that?" "Because," said Hermione plainly, "We know Snape only ever loved one person...Harry's mom." "So?" Ron asked. "So," Hermione continued, "Snape couldn't possible be Cali's father because Lily dumped Snape back in their fifth year at Hogwarts, but he never stopped loving her." Ron was looking completley perplexed, but it made sense to Harry. "But Snape has to be related to her somehow." Harry said. "I know. I know." Hermione replied, "I just don't know how."

Cali had changed the bedding when they got back home after their trip away scuba diving, Cali who had liked coffee, now couldn't stand the smell of it, it made her feel sick, she also had been sick for a couple days or so and she had confided in Draco the night before and neither knew why Cali was sick.

Narcissa had seen the signs before, she knew what was wrong with Cali Rose, she had decided to tell her that she might be pregnant. Cali wasn't so sure, but needed to know for sure if Narcissa was right. When Cali went to get the kit and once she'd used the kit, it showed that Cali was in the early stages of being pregnant, she decided to tell Draco when they were in bed later that night, she was scared of his reaction. "Draco," Cali said nervously, "you're going to be a father." Draco didn't answer, he merely looked at Cali. The look on his face was neither anger nor joy. "What shall we name it?" Draco asked sweetly. Cali was so glad that Draco wasn't upset that she was with child that she completley forgot to answer his question.

Cali wondered about names for a while, then she told Draco that she wanted to name their baby if it was a girl, Pandora Sinistra Malfoy, when Draco realised the meaning for the middle name, he knew that she wanted to honor her mother too.

Draco went to tell his mother and father the following day that Cali Rose was pregnant, Draco was excited about being a dad. he just hoped that he was gonna be a good father to his baby with Cali Rose.

While the trio were still trying to figure out why Cali had the surname Snape suddenly Ron realised that Cali did have the same eyes as Voldemort, "Have you ever looked closely at Cali's eyes?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. "No," they answered in unison, "why?" Ron waited for a moment before answering. "Her eyes are the same as Voldemort." He said quietly. The trio discussed this for several minutes. After what must have been an hour they came to the conclusion that Cali must be Voldemort's daughter, but this did not explain why her surname was Snape.

Cali was getting used to the idea of being pregnant with Draco's baby. she went to visit snape's grave and spoke to him and she also did the same to her mother's grave. it was where Cali felt closest to them both, she wished that her mother could of met Draco and she just hoped that someday she would see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

As the day of Cali and Draco's wedding arrived both were becoming extremely excited...excited, but nervous. Cali was with Narcissa, while Draco was with his father. They knew that seeing Draco happy was special and now as Cali got into her wedding dress she was excited. Narcissa gave Cali a necklace that belonged to her mother. "I want to have this," Narcissa said sweetly as she latched a necklace around Cali's neck, "it belonged to my mother." Cali looked down at the necklace; it was beautiful. Infact the only thing she'd ever seen that was more beautiful was Draco. "Thank you." Cali said. She felt like she should've said more, however Narcissa knew how much Cali loved the present just from those two small words.

Draco was getting a pep talk from his father Lucius. "You are going to have a lot of responsibilities as a father and husband. You will have to provide for your family. You must make sure your child has the best of everything. Most importantly you must make sure that when you're child goes to Hogwarts you must make absolutely sure that everything you're child owns is better than that of Potter's child." "I understand." Draco replied.

The setting for their wedding was in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor and some of their best friends from Hogwarts were there to witness Cali and Draco tie the knot; they also had written their own vows.

Cali would also take on the Malfoy name as well. The trio decided to spy on the wedding and see if they could find out why Cali had the surname Snape. but they would overhear the reason why Cali has the Snape as her last name, the trio would discover that Cali is actually Snape's goddaughter and also that he raised her since she was two months old up until the day he died.

Cali and Draco exchanged rings and were now officially man and wife, Cali was now known as Cali Rose Malfoy, she signed the legal paper with the Malfoy surname, Draco smiled as he watched her, he loved her and their unborn baby.

The trio talked it out about what they heard about Cali and wondered why they never knew about it. "How could we've been so stupid?" Hermione asked. "Please, don't tell me you have a book called "The Secrets of Cali Rose Snape or something," Ron said, yawning, "Because that's the same thing you said when you finally figured out who Nicolas Flamel was." "No, of course I don't." Hermione snapped. "Well, what do we do now?" Harry asked. "Nothing." Replied Hermione at once. "Nothing?" Ron said, shocked. "Of course nothing," Hermione said snappishly, "We can't let Cali know we know about this." Cali meanwhile was with Draco, they were alone and Cali loved Draco and knew how much she meant to him.

Draco was being loving towards Cali, he hoped to be a good husband and father to their unborn baby, he loved Cali so much and knew how lucky he was to have her in his life, he also couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Draco loved his life with Cali, she was his entire world.

They went away for a few days on honeymoon, Draco wanted to spend alone time with wife Cali. He was proud to have her as his wife, he knew how truly special she was to him and also carrying his baby as well.

As the trio were still coming to terms with Cali being Voldemort's daughter and also Snape raising her from a baby until the Battle of Hogwarts, they were still shocked by the whole thing, it all made sense to them when they thought about how Snape protected Cali from everything, they never would of guessed that she would end up with Draco Malfoy. "It's logical," Hermione said as she began walking back and forwards in the same spot, "There were only ever two people at Hogwarts that Snape seemed to give a damn about...Draco Malfoy and Cali Rose. But who would've thought they'd end up together?" "It's fishy." Said Ron. "No, it isn't really," Harry began to say, "They're exactly they same: Creepy parents, both in Slytherin house, both hated by most people, do you see what I mean?" Ron and Hermione didn't answer.

Cali was happy with Draco and they had a bright future ahead of them, raising their baby when he or she arrives in a few months time, Draco wanted their baby to have the best of everything, he wanted to be a good father to his baby with Cali and he also knew that Cali would be an amazing mother to their baby.

As the next few months passed, Cali and Draco had gotten everything set up for the inpending arrival of the unborn baby that was due to arrive in less than four weeks, but only a week and a half later, Cali went into labour with Draco by her side. he was there when she gave birth to their newborn baby girl whom they named Pandora Sinistra Malfoy. "She's beautiful." Draco said softly as he gazed at his newborn daughter. "She looks like you, Draco." Cali said. Draco smiled than replied, "My father will hear about this."

Draco went to tell his parents' that Cali had given birth to a healthy baby girl and also told them the chosen name for their little girl too. "Cali had a girl," Draco told his parents excitedly "and we named her Pandora Sinistra Malfoy." "That's wonderful, Draco." Narcissa exclaimed. "Father, Cali said the baby looks like me." "Really?" Lucius said suspiciously. "How can she be sure?" Draco didn't answer right away; he himself wasn't entirely sure. "Intuition?" He said calmly. Cali was with her little girl in a private room, when Draco returned to his family, he was happy and when his daughter opened her eyes, he saw that they were blue just like him and Cali.

Cali let him hold their baby girl, while she got some rest, he decided to let his mother and father meet their granddaughter Pandora for the first time, Lucius was proud of his son and adored his granddaughter.

Even Narcissa was happy for both Cali and Draco on the birth of their baby girl, she was so happy for them, she knew that Draco would be an amazing dad to his baby with Cali Rose, she was also excited about seeing Draco and Cali raising their baby girl.

Cali had also decided to bottle-feed Pandora and later as Cali was bottle-feeding Pandora, Draco remained close to them, he loved them both with all his heart and he was happy to be a dad to his baby girl with Cali Rose, who was allowed to leave hospital a couple days later with her daughter and Draco too.


	8. Chapter 8

While Cali and Draco settled into parenthood to their daughter, Pandora, Lucius got the chance to hold his granddaughter and saw what Cali meant; Pandora really did look like Draco. It also made Lucius happy to see joy in Malfoy Manor after the birth of Pandora. He loved his granddaughter, as did Narcissa.

Cali was resting after a tough night with Pandora who cried five times in the night and Draco tended to her as well. Pandora loved her parents. she would also settle for her grandfather, Lucius, at times.

Draco took Pandora for a walk. He was spending time with his little girl. He loved her so much and he saw Potter and his cronies watching him. He made a silent spell aimed at them and he then held Pandora close to him; he was very protective of his daughter.

Cali loved being a mom to her little girl and knew that Draco was a good father too. Cali loved him and also how special he made her feel everyday that they were together.

Draco felt proud to be a father to Pandora, he knew that he had to keep her safe and Cali too. He had to.

As Cali and Draco got raunchy under the covers, little did they know that they would concieve another baby. Afterwards, Draco cuddled in close to Cali. The warmth of her skin and the twinkle in her eyes told Draco that she was truly only his.

Draco let Cali get some sleep as he tended to their daughter. Lucius and Narcissa were very proud of his son for being such a wonderful father. They knew Draco and Cali would raise their little girl to be very smart and talented; and hopefully to be better than Potter's children whom, without a doubt, would be arrogant show-offs.

As a couple months or so passed, Draco was outside with his daughter in the kiddie swimming pool. he was spending time with his daughter. Draco loved spending time with his little girl; those were some of the best moments of his life.

Cali woke up a couple hours later and joined her family in the swimming pool. Draco smiled lovingly to Cali, he knew that she was truly beautiful and so was their baby daughter Pandora.

Lucius and Narcissa watched them together and knew that his son was happy with Cali, he was so proud of Draco and was also happy to have Cali in the family as well and also Pandora who looked a lot like her dad.

Cali shared a loving kiss with Draco, he held her close to him, they were a happy family and loved being married to each other, they were settled and knew how much they meant to each other, they were a happy family and knew how much love their was between them and also the love for their daughter Pandora.

Cali and Draco had talked about their romantic night two months earlier. "Do you remember that magical night a few months ago?" Draco asked Cali. "Do you mean the one where you yelled at your father until the cows came home?" She asked curiously. "Yes", Draco replied, "but I meant what happened after the argument." "Ah", said Cali as she came to realization, "yes, of course I remember, Draco." Draco smiled. "You know," said Draco sweetly, "there's a chance one of my little fishies made it to into one of your castles." Draco pointed to Cali's stomach as he said this. Draco and Cali didn't say anything else after this; they just stood beside each other, holding hands and smiling. Draco was happy that they had had such a romantic night.

They kept this a secret until they knew for sure. When Cali checked to see whether or not she was truly pregnant, she was happily able to inform Draco that she was. "Gues what, Draco." She said excitedly. Draco didn't have to guess; he knew. "We're going to have another child." He answered. Although he didn't sound it, Draco was, indeed, very excited about this.

Draco gave Cali a very loving hug and told her just how much he loved her. He put his hand on her stomach; he was happy that they were expecting their second baby together. They both decided to keep it a secret until the time was right to tell both Lucius and Narcissa the good news about baby Malfoy, both Cali and Draco wanted a little boy.

Draco was proud of his marriage to Cali Rose, they had a beautiful daughter together and now they were expecting their second child. Draco loved the idea of having a second child.

Cali hadn't started showing any signs of a baby bump just yet. She knew that she would soon and until then it was a secret between her and Draco.

Draco was excited and even his parents' had noticed something was different about Cali and Draco but they couldn't figure out what it was; they hoped that it was nothing bad. The next day, Draco and Cali had decided to take Pandora to Diagon Alley. While they were away, Narcissa took the opportunity to ask Lucius something that was on her mind and troubling her. "Do you notice anything different about Cali?" She asked worriedly. "Yes." Lucius answered matter-of-factly. "I just don't know what it is." "I hope it's nothing bad." Narcissa said, her voice becoming more am more worried. "I'm sure if it was, Draco would've told us." At that moment Draco, Cali and Pandora appeared in the room. "I would tell you what, father?" Draco asked curiously. "Oh, nothing, son. Nothing." Lucius said hastily. Draco shrugged than he and Cali, who was carrying Pandora, left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Have you noticed Draco and Cali acting oddly lately?" Narcissa asked Lucius anxiously. "Those two are constantly acting odd." Lucius replied simply. "Yes, I know", said Narcissa, sounding more anxious with each word, "but not like this. They're not telling us something. I know it." Lucius looked at Narcissa, her eyes were starting to tear. She truly looked worried. "I'm sure if it was anything of any severity, Draco surely would've told us by now." Lucius said and the tone in his voice told Narcissa he wished to continue the conversation no further. Upstairs in their room, Pandora, was crawling around on the floor as Draco and Cali discussed how best to finally tell Lucius and Narcissa their secret. Draco placed his hand gently on Cali's stomach, "I think it would be best if we just tell them over dinner." Draco said calmly. He wasn't totally sure whether or not what he was saying was the truth. Cali watched Pandora as many thoughts occurre to her. What will Lucius and Narcissa think of us? Will they continue to let us stay here? What will we name it? Draco could tell Cali was doing some hard thinking. "Don't worry." He said sweetly. Draco wondered why on Earth he was telling Cali not to worry when he himself was a nervous wreck, however Draco was truly happy that he was going to be a father once again.

Cali was delighted to, for the second time, be carrying Draco's baby. She loved Draco and their life together and would trust him with her life as well as Pandora's. Draco knew he and Cali would soon be telling his parents about the baby and neither Draco nor Cali knew how they would react to the news or why it had been kept a secret.

Draco and Cali decided to go for a walk to help get their mind off the information they'd soon have to confide with Lucius and Narcissa. Cali was carrying Pandora as Draco walked next to her; admiring how beautiful his wife and daughter were. After several moments of silence, Draco spoke. "So," he asked curiously, "do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" "I don't know." Cali answered. "Well," said Draco, smiling, "I hope it's a boy." Cali laughed quietly at this comment, she knew perfectly well why Draco wanted a son.

"I really do hope Draco and Cali are fine." Narcissa said to Lucius. "As do I", he replied, "however, as I said before, If it was anything of major concern, Draco would inform us." Draco was aware that his parents were worried about he and Cali and he hoped they'd be telling them the truth soon. Cali, who was walking beside Draco carrying Pandora, could tell what Draco was thinking and she knew they'd soon be telling Lucius and Narcissa the truth.

Back in their room, Draco was, once again resting his hand on Cali's stomach; it helped him feel closer to their unborn baby. Cali loved that side of Draco. It showed her that, even though Draco was a prat at Hogwarts to most people, he was really a sweetheart. Cali and Draco both knew Cali's late mother would be so proud and, though Draco and Cali didn't know it, little Pandora was happy with her mommy and daddy who kept her safe and made her feel loved.

As several weeks past, Cali began to show a baby bump. "You know, Draco?" Cali asked. "Yes, I know." He answered. He knew that they could no longer hide the fact that they were expecting their second child; tonight they would have to come clean. "What if your parents aren't pleased?" Cali asked worriedly. "Well, then we'll have to make them pleased, won't we?" Draco asked. "You're better with these things, Draco. You should tell them." "If you think so." Draco wasn't that worried; or he didn't feel that worried.

Later that evening, Cali put Pandora to bed then headed downstairs into the living room where Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were already waiting. Cali sat down next to Draco, she was sitting so close there was hardly any space between them. "Draco," said Narcissa seriously, "you and Cali have been acting well oddly lately, have you not?" Draco looked at Cali, who nodded, before answering. "Yes, I believe we have been." "Would you care to tell us why?" Narcissa was shocked to hear her husband ask this. Draco took a deep breath then spoke. "Cali is with child." Cali watched anxiously as she and Draco waited to see just how Lucius and Narcissa would react that they had finally been told the truth.

What happens in chapter ten?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As Draco told his parents that Cali was pregnant, he noticed how scared Cali was. Her entire body was trembling slightly and her fingers kept twitching. Draco reached over and clasped his fingers around Cali's trembling ones which, at Draco's touch, Cali relaxed. Cali and Draco stared at Lucius and Narcissa...waiting. Waiting to hear how they were going to respond to the news. It was Lucius who broke the silence. "Congratulations, son. You are one of the few members of the Malfoy family who has been able to conceive more than once." Cali and Draco blinked. This was not the reaction they'd expected. On the contrary, it was the exact opposite. "Well, Dears", Narcissa said calmly as she looked over at an old grandfather clock on the far wall, "it's getting late. I think it's time for you to get some rest." "Mother", Draco protested, "I'm an adult. Do you really think I need to be told when to go to bed?" Narcissa laughed softly. "Come now, Draco." Draco new there was no point in arguing with his mother, so he and Cali rose from the chesterfield and headed upstairs to bed. As soon as they'd left, Narcissa and Lucius quickly became engrossed in an intense conversation. "You know what this means, don't you Lucius?" Narcissa asked intently. "Of course I know-" he paused before continuing, "It means our son is one of them."

Cali was getting changed for bed. Draco was being loving towards Cali. Cali loved how happy she was with Draco; they were strong together and both of them knew that soon, in the next few months, they'd be welcoming their second baby. Cali really hoped it would be a boy. She knew it would delight Draco to have a son. She also knew and understood his reasons for this.

Knowing the truth about why Draco and Cali had been acting oddly made Narcissa feel a lot better. She also understood why they'd kept it a secret. Now she could sleep better, knowing what was going on with Draco and Cali. She was glad it wasn't anything serious and the only thing she had to focus on was the impending arrival of Draco and Cali's second child when the glorious day would come for the baby to be born. Lucius too (though he didn't show it) felt happy...actually, not so much "happy" more relieved that both he and Narcissa fianacially knew the cause of Draco and Cali's mysterious behaviour. Lucius could see the strong bond between Draco and Cai; it reminded him of the times he and Narcissa were like Draco and Cali.

Cali cuddled up close to Draco on the bed. She wanted to feel close to him and Draco felt the same way. He placed his hand on her baby bump. He closed his eyes and began to remember the first time he and Cali had met and how they'd remained friends ever since.

Cali remained close to Draco as time ticked by. She remembered how Snape always kept her safe and how Draco had kept her safe during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Following morning, Narcissa was up early and she checked in on Draco and Cali, she noticed how happy they were together and noticed how close they were. It made her happy seeing Draco and Cali happy together. Narcissa was proud to have Cali as part of her family, along with Pandora who was a mini version of Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As the next few months past, Cali felt contractions, she was scared that something might go wrong, Lucius and Narcissa were away for a few weeks, leaving Draco and Cali on their own with Pandora, as Cali felt a really strong contraction, Draco was by her side, he tried to keep Cali calm, he hoped that both Cali and their baby were gonna be ok, he loved them so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Draco was by Cali's side as she finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Draco, was proud of Cali and kissed her on the cheek. "How about we name him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" Cali suggested. Draco didn't answer. Cali waited silently to hear how Draco would respond to the name.

"May I hold him?" Draco asked kindly. Cali handed their new born son to Draco then began to smile at the thought of knowing how happy Draco was that they had a son. After the next few days, Cali was released from the hospital. Draco loves his complete and happy family. He had a wonderful wife and two wonderful children. Draco was tending to Scorpius (he loved the name Cali has chosen) as Cali prepared dinner. Narcissa and Lucius returned home a few days later. Lucius opened the door and imediatly noticed something. "Does it seem a bit...quiet to you?" He asked Narcissa. "You don't suppose they're-" "Are you mad?" Lucius interupted. "How are they supposed to do it when Cali's expecting?" Suddenly something broke the silence. From somewhere in the distance, they could hear someone crying. Intrigued, Lucius and Narcissa climbed the vast staircase up to Draco and Cali's room. Lucius turned the knob and pulled open the door slowly. Lucius and Narcissa peered inside and saw Draco and Cali sitting on the bed together; Draco holding Pandora and Cali holding Scorpius. "Mother. Father", Draco said happily taking Scorpius from Cali and placing him in Narcissa's arms, "this is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Instantly, Lucius and Narcissa loved their new grandchild. "Congratulations." Was all Narcissa could manage to say. She had tears running down her face...tears of joy and was sobbing slightly. "Thank you, mother. Please, don't cry." Narcissa removed a lacy handkerchief from an inside pocket in her robes and dabbed at her eyes and cheeks. "I'm just s-so h-happy for y-ou, D-Draco." "Well, then stop crying." Cali laughed at Draco's comment; so did Narcissa. "Oh, Draco." She said as she reached forwards and pulled both Draco and Cali into an extremley awkward hug.

The next day, Cali decided to go do some shopping in Diagon Alley. She dressed Pandora and Scorpius and gathered all their necessities then headed down the stairs with Scorpius cradled in her left arm, the diaper bag of her right shoulder and Pandora holding tightly onto her right hand. Draco was sitting alone in the kitchen when Cali came down the stairs. "Where are you going?" he asked wonderingly. "To Diagon Alley. Do you want to come to?" "Of c-" "Actually, Cali", "Narcissa and I need to speak to Draco. How about you just go with the children." Cali didn't protest. Lucius didn't speak again until the door had closed swiftly behind Cali, Pandora and Scorpius. "What did you want to talk to me about, father?" Draco asked. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Your mother and I have reason to believe, Draco, that you may be a duo gehazi. Draco stared blankly at his father and mother. "A duo gehazi is the name given to members of the Malfoy bloodline whom are able to conceive more then once." Draco was shocked by the words he was hearing come out of his father's mouth. "Do I need to go to St. Mungo's, father?" "Not at all, son. Why would you think that?" "Well, if there are so few duo gehazi in the family, there must be something wrong with us." "Now Draco", Narcissa said comfortingly, "you're special, not sick. Don't you see, if you hadn't have been a duo gehazi the Malfoy name would've died with Pandora's birth." This was true, Draco thought. Cali returned home later that night. Draco, heard the bedroom door open and immediately proceded to tell Cali what Lucius had told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas was only a couple months away and Draco wanted to make it special for his family, it was going to be their son's first Christmas and Draco wanted to make it special for his family. He loved Christmas time and knew that it was going to be a happy time for his family.

As Cali was upstairs in the room with their son, who she was spending time with. Cali loved being a mom to her little boy and to Pandora who was with her father downstairs. Pandora was a happy child, who said her first word, which was daddy.

Hearing his daughter say her first word, made Draco smile and he took her upstairs to tell Cali about her first word. Pandora said it again, even after Draco told Cali about the duo gehazi and she gave him a loving hug.

Cali was looking forward to Christmas and noticed that it was starting to snow outside. She smiled and even Draco knew that Christmas was something Cali loved and he vowed to make it a special for her and their young children. He loved her so much and knew how special she was to him and always would be.

Draco was very loving towards his wife when they were in bed together. Draco would cuddle into Cali and wrap both arms around her. He was very happy to have Cali in his life and knew that Cali was the only girl for him.

Cali was cuddled in close to Draco as they were in bed and Draco put his hand on her shoulder as they kissed. Draco loved being married to Cali and he trusted her and loved her so much.

Draco wanted to get Cali something special for Christmas and he had no idea what to get. He did however want it to be special and show her just how much he loves her with all his heart.

Cali was content beside him, she had her hand on Draco's chest as she slept beside him in their bed. Draco was loving being married to Cali. They had a deep love for each other and always would.

Cali and Draco are in bed together; cuddled up into each other. They did have some festive fun together as Draco had both arms wrapped around Cali. He held her in his arms while Cali was dreaming. She was walking along a snowy path and she followed it until she came to a frozen lake. Seeing a figure as she walked over to the figure, he turned around and saw Cali there all grown up. Cali knew it was her mom; "Mom?" Sinistra nodded and walked over to Cali and gave her a hug. Sinistra asks her about her life now, and Cali tells her mom about Draco and how protective he is of her and their two children Pandora Sinistra, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Sinistra tells Cali that she has been watching over her ever since she was with Snape. Sinistra also tells Cali that she approves of Draco and that he is a perfect choice for her. This caused Cali to smile hearing all about that.

Cali also meets her grandmother Pandora Lowe as well, who sees how much Cali looks like them, despite having Voldemort's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Draco loved being with Cali Rose; she had showed him love and the joy of happiness, they were a family together and had two beautiful children Pandora Sinistra and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Draco was an amazing father to his children; even Cali told him, he gave her a loving cuddle; he was happy with her and knew that they belonged together; Draco thought back to their time at Hogwarts when he was shy about getting to know her and he realised then she was the one and he was glad that they are together.

Cali Rose knew that her dark secret of being Lord Voldemort's daughter was a dark secret she kept for a long time; even when she admitted it to Draco, she was scared of his reaction but he remained by her side and kept her safe during the Battle of Hogwarts, he had to do it; he was glad that he did keep her safe and they have remained together ever since.

As they were happily married; Draco knew that he was happy with Cali Rose; she was the love of his life and he trusted her, knew that she trusted him too, he knew that her mother had died in childbirth; Cali had also told Draco about the dream she had and he held her close; even Narcissa told Cali Rose that her mother was proud of her and it made Cali Rose smile knowing that, she was glad to know that and so was Draco.

Draco was glad that his parents' adored Cali Rose and they knew how much she meant to Draco; she made him happy and gave him the chance to be a dad to Pandora and Scorpius too, Draco loved his young family and he knew that Cali was a good mother to their kids and he was proud of her; knew that she was everything to him and their kids.

Cali watched as Scorpius played with his toys; she loved her son and knew that he was happy, just like his sister Pandora who was with her dad Draco; they had a close bond just like Cali did with both of them, the bond she had with Draco was quite strong and unbreakable; they trusted each other with everything and always would.

Lucius and Narcissa where happy to see their son happy with Cali Rose and knew that she brightened up Draco's life and showed him how much she loved him; he knew that she loved him too and aways would for the rest of her life, Cali loved Draco and knew that he was very loving towards her and always showed how much he loved her, Draco knew tha being with Cali and having two children was everything he'd ever wanted and he had it with Cali Rose and it made him happy.

Cali was happy that she had two children with Draco, she knew that they were settled and had a happy life, they had each other and always would for the rest of her life; Draco knew that even though they had two children together, Draco hoped that they might have one more baby to complete their little family; Draco would have to talk it over with Cali Rose soon and it just made Draco hope that Cali would agree to have one more baby together.

Even when Draco put the kids to bed later that night, while Cali Rose was changing into her nightwear, when Draco snuck up behind her and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as Cali smiled, she turned to face him then she kissed him softly, Draco smiled softly and lead her to their bed, Cali loved Draco so much and he was the love of her life and Draco was loving towards her.

Draco loved her so much and he asked her about possibly having one more baby together; Cali was surprised and she asked him to tell her more; when Draco told her that having one more baby would make their family complete, when Cali Rose told Draco that she would like to try for one more baby; Draco kissed Cali Rose softly, he hugged her close to him.

Cali loved Draco and she trusted him with her life; they were happy together; Draco placed soft kisses on Cali's shoulder lovingly, he knew how much he loved her and always would, afterwards Draco held Cali in close to him; he loved her so much and knew that she was the only one for him and always would be for the rest of their lives together.

Draco watched as she cuddled into him, he loved her with all his heart and their two children who were sound asleep in their rooms; Cali had her hand on his chest as she cuddled into him, she was happy to be his wife and mother of his children too; she had given him happiness and the chance to be a dad to Pandora and Scorpius.

Cali was happy with Draco and sh/e trusted him with her life; he showed her how much he loved her and Cali knew how much he loved her; Cali was happy to have her life with Draco and being happy; Draco was happy to know that he had Cait in his life, he was happy to have Cait in his life and to have a family with her.

Draco really cared about Cali Rose and their two children; even as they had tried for their third baby, Draco hoped that Cali Rose would have have their third baby; he placed a soft kiss on her head as he went back to sleep again.

Cali Rose was happy to be married to Draco and she was also glad that her deceased mother approved of Draco; she loved being with Draco and they were quite close and had a happy marriage.

Draco knew that since he and Cali Rose were happy, he knew how much she meant to him and always would for the rest of his life; they had a strong bond together, they also had a strong love for each other too, Draco was happy with Cali Rose and always would be.

Cali knew that Draco was the only one for her and she loved him so much; they were a happy family with their two children and as Draco was very loving towards his family, he knew that they were everything to him and so much more than he ever thought was possible, he truly was happy with Cali Rose.

Draco loved being happy with Cali Rose and they were so much in love with each other.

What happens in chapter fourteen?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As the following three months passed; Cali had been sick, Draco knew instantly what was causing it and once Cali confirmed it and told Draco; he held her close to him, he was so happy that they were having their third and final baby together, Draco went to inform his parents' about Cali being pregnant for the third time; both Lucius and Narcissa were overjoyed about the news of another Malfoy in the family, they hugged Draco.

Cali had a cute baby bump which Draco adored and he was so happy that soon they would be meeting their unborn baby in six months time and even Draco couldn't keep his hands off her baby bump; he was so excited and Cali knew this; she was happy to be with him and they were a happy family with Pandora and Scorpius; they did want to know the sex of their third baby, Cali hoped that their unborn bbay was a little girl, she knew that they wanted to find out and so did Draco; when a couple months later they went to 's to have the scan on their unborn baby; they were told that their unborn baby was a little girl, Draco was very emotional as was Cali.

Draco held Cali close to him as they headed back to Malfoy Manor.

Cali had her hand on her baby bump, she was happy with Draco and he knew how happy she was with him and being a family with their two kids and now it would soon be three when their unborn baby daughter enters their lives soon; Draco would tell his parents the good news when they got home and he hoped that they would be happy with the news; once they got home, Cali went upstairs to spend time with Scorpius and Pandora, she told them that they were gonna have a baby sister, both Pandora and Scorpius were excited.

Draco was in the kitchen with his parents' when Narcissa asked Draco how it went at 's, when Draco told his parents' that Cali was expecting a baby girl; both Narcissa and Lucius were so happy for Draco and they shared a hug together when Draco went upstairs to join his family, he got cuddles from his two kids, he knew that they were happy together and Draco showed his love for Cali, when she smiled and cuddled close to him.

Cali loved her family with Draco who was the love with of her life and always would be; Draco knew this and he was very glad to be the love of her life and also to have a family with her; their love was solid and they were happy together.

Even as the next four months had passed when Cali went into labor; Draco was by her side when she gave birth to their baby daughter, Draco was emotional when he saw her for the first time; he loved her instantly as did Cali Rose and they still had to pick a name for her too, as Draco held his newborn daughter, he was so proud of Cali and he gave her a soft loving kiss, she kissed him too.

Cali wondered about names that would be right for their newborn daughter, when Cali suggested naming their newborn daughter Ariel Grace Malfoy and Draco loved the name and he agreed with her choice to name their newborn daughter Ariel Grace Malfoy; Draco was happy to have the life he has with Cali Rose and their now three children, when there was a knock at the door and Draco went to find out who it was and saw it was his parents', he let them in so they could meet their newborn granddaughter, who was asleep in Cali's arms and both Lucius and Narcissa loved her striaght away and Draco told them the chosen name for their daughter, Narcissa loved the name that Cali picked for her newborn daughter with Draco.

Draco took Cali and baby Ariel Grace home and both Pandora and Scorpius were excited to see their new baby sister for the first time, they were so happy and even Draco knew too and he was glad that he had a family of his own with Cali Rose, she was the love of his life and his soulmate, she always would be.

Cali settled Ariel into her new bed so she could settle into her new home, Draco was happy to have such a happy life with Cali and now their three children, he was proud of her and Cali knew this; their life was happy and they were a complete family with their three children and Draco watched little Ariel Grace sleep in her crib; he loved her so much and same for his other two and Cali Rose.

Cali loved being a mom to her children with Draco and she knew just how happy he was and she was glad to be his and only his for the rest of her life and she had her life with him and they had a happy life together with their kids, Draco went to check on Ariel and saw that she was just waking up and he lifted her up and held her close to him, he loved her so much and took her downstairs for her bottle feed, Cali had just made the bottle when Draco appeared with Ariel and she handed the bottle to Draco who smiled softly, he bottle-fed Ariel Grace and she sucked on the bottle as Draco fed her; Cali loved seeing that cute moment and she loved being a mom to her kids and she was happy with Draco; also Cali was glad that her deceased mother approved of Draco and that made Cali happy.

As they settled into raising Ariel Grace along with Pandora and Scorpius who had now taken to helping with their baby sister, Draco found it so cute that they wanted to help too and Cali loved seeing how happy they were, Draco was glad that he married Cali and now they were settled into life together with three children and their love for each other was stronger than ever.

Draco knew that being happy with Cali, meant so much to him and he showed Cali love everyday and she knew how much he loved her and she loved him too and always would until the end, Draco was being loving towards Cali and knew that she deserved some love and he wanted to show her much she truly meant to him and always would for the rest of his life and they were meant to be together.

Cali really knew how much Draco loved her and she felt safe with him and so loved, every day with Draco was special and now they had their third baby together and Cali was lucky to have Draco in her life; she was safe with Draco.

What happens in chapter 15?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Draco loved Cali and he knew how happy he was with Cali; he knew that she was the love of his life and as they were a complete family with their three children, Draco knew that he was lucky to have Cali in his life; he trusted her and knew that they had a happy life together and knew that if they wanted time alone, Lucius and Narcissa would help out when they needed to, Narcissa loved seeing Draco happy and also seeing her three grandchildren grow up, she was proud of Draco and so was Lucius.

Lucius and Narcissa were happy seeing Draco so happy with Cali and knew that Cali made Draco happy.

Cali and Draco were upstairs in their bedroom with the kids, spending time together as a family, Draco was happy and he had a close bond with his children.

Draco trusted his life with Cali and knew that she was the love of his life; he was glad to have the life he did with Cali and their three children, Narcissa loved seeing her son happy with Cali.

Draco was being loving to Cali; he was glad that they had their three children together and their life was happy, they had a strong connection together, Draco loved her so much and he knew how special she was to him and always would be.

Cali was close to him and she showed him how much she loved him, knew that he was the only one for her, despite knowing that she was Voldemort's daughter and that he kept her safe when the Battle of Hogwarts happened; Draco kept his promise about keeping Cali safe.

Draco really loved Cali and knew how special she was to him; Draco loved being happy with Cali and knew how much she meant to him; Cali knew how happy she was with Draco and she trusted him to keep her safe and neither knew that Voldemort wasn't actually deceased as Cali was one of his secret horcruxes and Voldemort had been secretly watching over his daughter in secret and he was happy knowing that his daughter was safe with Draco, he was also happy to see her being a mom to her children with Draco.

Cali was unaware that her father was still alive as Cali was his secret horcrux, Draco had no idea either but he was happy with his life and knew that being with Cali was the best thing he ever did, he still kept the promise he made to Snape before he died, he knew that he had to honor it; he kept Cali safe from the war, he had to do it and Cali was glad that he did keep her safe from harm that night.

Draco knew that Cali was his sweetheart and he hoped that she was happy with him, he asked her if she was happy and so Cali told Draco that she was happy with him, she gave him a loving cuddle, she loved him so much.

Cali had a happy life with Draco, she knew how protective he was of her and she loved him for it; Draco was happy to have Cali in his life and they were happy together.

Draco was also glad that Cali was happy with him; he knew how happy she was with him and knew that he kept her safe, soon Voldemort would appear to visit his daughter, Draco was out for a walk when he came face to face with Voldemort who told Draco that he would soon be seeing Cali properly and Draco had no idea of how Cali would react to seeing her father again, despite believing that he was dead, Voldemort would also tell Cali that she was his secret horcrux, a few weeks had passed and Cali came face to face with her father, he explained why he did what he did, Cali realised that he did it to keep her safe and so that the Golden Trio would never find out that Cali was a horcrux.

Cali was wary of letting her father back into her life, Voldemort understood that and told Cali that he was willing to get to know her better, when Cali told him that it would take time.

Draco went to talk with Cali and she told him what Voldemort said and even Draco was understanding about it and he gave Cali a cuddle, as Cali stayed close to him, she needed him more than ever right now and even Draco knew this too.

Cali knew that Draco would keeo her safe and their three children, Draco loved his family so much and he knew how happy he was that he had his family with Cali.

Draco was happy that he had Cali in his life and he loved being with her and showed her just how much he loved her, Cali was happy with Draco, their life was happy and Draco loved being a dad to his children that he has with Cali.

As time went past, Cali slowly let her father back into her life, but not into her children's lives as she wasn't ready to let him meet his grandchildren yet, Voldemort understood this.

Draco loved her and he knew how much he loved her, Draco knew that he was happy to have Cali in his life and knew that she was the love of his life; Draco cared about her, he knew how much she meant to him and Draco showed his love for Cali, who loved seeing how loving Draco was towards her and she loved him so much.

Cali loved being married to Draco, she knew how happy she was with him and how protective he was of her and their three children, Draco loved seeing his children happy and also their mother Cali too.

Draco cared about his family and knew that they were everything to him and so much more.

As their life together was happy and Draco knew that he had a happy marriage with Cali, he knew that she was happy with him; they were strong together and they had a close bond together and raising their three children together in a happy home, Draco was also glad that his parents' were around to help with the kids whenever Cali and Draco needed to be alone.

Draco was proud to have his life with Cali and knew that she was everything to him, Draco was also pleased that his parents' approved of Cali too and Draco was happy with Cali and knew that their little family was complete.

Cali showed Draco how much she loved him, Draco knew that Cali loved him and he was glad that she loved him.

Draco knew that Cali was the only one for him and she was happy to be his wife and knew how happy she was, they were a happy family and Draco was glad that he and Cali had their three children together.

Even at night, Draco and Cali still sleep close to each other, Draco loved his wife and he knew that Voldemort had approved of their marriage and Cali was slowly getting to know her father again.

Cali remembered the first time she saw Draco and she had no idea that they would be where they are now, married with three children, Cali had the family she always wanted and she got it with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was glad to have Cali and knew that fate brought them together; he didn't regret being with her and knew how much he loved her with all his heart and knew how happy she was with him, they had been through so much and were still together, Cali knew that Draco was the only one for her and she loved her life with him and their three children.

What happens in the final chapter for Draco and Cali?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (Epilouge)

Cali and Draco loved each other and they had a happy marriage; Draco knew that Cali was the only one for him, he was happy to be with Cali and knew that she was his soulamte; they had a strong love for each other and as they had three children together, their life was complete; Draco knew that Cali was slowly knowing her dad again, he knew how protective she was of her children and Draco loved her for it.

Draco wanted everything to be fine with Voldemort and he was also glad that Voldemort approved of their marriage; he knew that Cali was safe with Draco and always would be; Draco knew that Cali was his soulmate and always would be, Draco was lucky to have his life with Cali and their children, they were settled into life together and being a family, Draco was glad that Cali had agreed to be with him and knew that they had been together ever since, they still had fun but were careful.

Lucius and Narcissa were proud of Draco and everything he has with Cali and they knew that he had his soulmate in Cali Rose and they knew that Draco was finally happy with Cali and they knew that Draco was a good father, even Cali had told Draco this too, Cali loved being married to Draco and being a family with their three children who meant the world to them and always would, even as Lucius and Narcissa had a close bond with them too, Draco loved seeing that, as did Cali.

Draco and Cali went out while Lucius and Narcissa looked after the kids, Draco showed Cali something special he had done for her. Draco showed her that he had got a headstone of Sinistra's grave and when he showed it to Cali, she was emotional seeing it and she loved it, Draco held her close as he told her that it was for her and Cali kissed Draco, she loved it and noticed some new fowers on it as well, she was glad that she had Draco in her life and she truly loved him.

They went for a walk and Draco kept Cali close to him and she was in close to him; Cali knew that Draco was the love of her life and always would be, they had a strong marriage and it made Draco lucky to have Cali in his life and he knew that she was his world and their three children as well, Draco was glad that he had Cali in his life as his wife and also mother of his kids too, they had a strong love for each other and always would for the rest of their lives together.

Cali and Draco headed back home and Narcissa told them that the children were in bed, Draco smiled softly as did Cali, they went to check on them and saw them sound asleep, Draco kissed Cali lovingly, she kissed him too and knew that they had a strong love for each other and always would, they headed to bed later and cuddled in close to each other, Cali placed her hand on Draco's chest lovingly, Draco loved that and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her close to him, he was truly lucky to have Cali in his life and was also glad that his parents' adored Cali too.

Draco loved being happy with Cali and he was happy to be married to her and knew how much she meant to him; they were meant to be together; Draco cared about her and knew that he loved her so much and knew how happy they were together, Cali loved being close to Draco in their bed and he always wrapped his arms around her as he held her lovingly in his arms, he loved her so much.

Cali was happy to be with Draco and she knew just how happy she was with him and Draco kissed Cali lovingly, he was all her's and knew that she was his and always would be; Draco loved Cali Rose with all his heart and knew how much she meant to him and also their three children, Draco loved being a dad to his children with Cali Rose.

Draco was happy to have the life he did with Cali Rose and she was his sweeetheart and he knew that they were close and loved each other so much; Cali knew that Draco was the only one for her, she loved him and was also glad that he was her first love and always would be, she knew that Draco felt the same way about her and they had a very close bond with each other, Cali loved her life with Draco and knew that she was safe with him.

Voldemort was finally allowed to meet his grandchildren, Draco was close by with Cali, when Voldemort asked if they were gonna have any more when Cali told her father that they had agreed not to have another baby, Draco agreed with Cali on that, as Voldemort understood and respected their choice, he told Draco that he was glad that Cali was happy, Draco smiled in reply as Cali remained close to Draco, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, Cali was cuddled close to him and knew that she truly loved him so much.

Draco knew that he was protective of Cali and their three children, Draco loved his life with Cali and she brightened up his life and showed him love and happiness, which Draco showed Cali as well, they had a happy life and knew that their love for each other was strong and unbreakable, Draco knew that Cali was his sweetheart and always would be, he loved her and would be sad if he lost her, Cali had made a promise to Draco that she would never leave him, she loved him too much to walk way from him; Draco knew that Cali was telling the truth and he held her close to him, he kissed her shoulder softly, he knew that she was his world and their three children.

The End


End file.
